Finally
by DarkusAngelUchiha
Summary: WARNING:Sex


Angel: I normally don't write about Runo..  
>Runo: XP Angel:Shut it! Runo: -Shuts up-<br>Angel: Good..Now.  
>Ace:COOKIE DANCE!<br>Angel: Lolz.  
>Ace: -whimpers-<br>Angel:Oh fine! -Gives him a cookie-  
>Ace:-Eats cookie-<br>Angel: Story time!  
>-<p>He loved the way her brite blue hair cascaded down her face. He loved the way her Emerald Green Eyes shimmered with only the smallest crack of sunlight. Her will power. The way when she set her mind to something. She could accomplish it. He love her..but she wasn't his.<p>

She was Dan's. They had been together since they were 12 and they were now 17. Well Baron was 18. But age didn't matter to him. He loved her with all his heart and would never stop. She was beautiful,Like an angel. She would be his and he would do anything to get her.

Runo undressed and threw her clothes on the bed. She was tired out from brawling all day. Dan said they had to train harder,better,faster,and stronger,and longer. She let out an exhausted sigh and fall back on the bed. She stretched out her naked body and started breathing slowly.

She thought about Dan and her pussy became moist and her nipples hardened. "D-Dan..." She sputtered out loud. She moaned out loud and possibley everyone heard her but she didn;t care.

She felt her breasts and realized they were small. She didn't like that. She got off the bed and strode towards her closet. She pulled out a small white night gown that was see through and had sparkles all over it. It was a long sleeve and it went down to her knees. She looked at the clock. It was probably still up. She took down her pigtails and walked into the hallway and out into the living room.

Everyone was sitting there in the livingroom wearing there PJ's. Dan,Shun,Ace,Mira,Baron,Julie,Alice,and Marucho. She sat down beside who she called her 'Big Brother' Ace and laid back.

"What was with the moans?" Shun asked making Runo blush. Ace chuckled and Mira,Julie,and Alice giggled. Runo turned bright red and started stuttering. "Well..Um..I'm...Um...Um.." She stuttered. Shun laughed and went into the kitchen. "It's okay. I masturbate to." He called from the kitchen trying not to laugh. "Bitch.." She muttered.

He came back in the living room with 9 cups of coffee sitting on the plate. He put it down on the coffee table and everyone grabbed a cup. They all took there sips and some more sips and then gulped down the last drink.

"Why did you make coffee?" Mira asked.

"To keep everyone up." Shun smirked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"To play Truth or Dare and watch scary movies." Shun admitted.

All there eyes popped open and Shun laughed. "Classic Ninja Trick..." Ace muttered under his breath.

"Truth or Dare first." Mira said. Everyone agreed and they started.

"Ace...I dare you to kiss Alice." Mira said. "And yes,I didn't give you a choice."  
>Ace bent overt and pecked Alice's cheek. She blushed at the feeling of his warm kiss.<p>

"Alright...Baron..I dare you to...Fuck Runo." Ace spat. Everyones eyes shot out of there heads. Ace smirked. "You have to."

"R-Right here?" Baron stutterly asked.

"No. In her bedroom." Ace said chuckling.

Baron took Runo's hand and they went into her bedroom and closed the locked it to but Runo didn't know that.

He gently helped her undress and he got to see her body for the first time. Full chest,slim waist,ample round hips,dainty hands and petite feet. He undressed and Runo laid on his muscluar chest. He looked at her and said "Sorry..". He took out his member and thrusted in her hole hard. She yelped. He panted and kept going faster and faster. Runo bucked her hips wildely and Baron groped her breasts. She moaned as he suckled on one and rubbed the other one.

"B-Baron..." She said blushing.

He nibbled her earlobe and licked down her neck. She moaned loudly. She got on her knees and bent over. He thrusted in her arse hole. She screamed painfully and pleasurebly. He thrusted harder and harder until he was going to come. He pulled out and squirted cum over her body and the bedroom walls. He leaned over and licked and sucked all the come off her. She liked it and so did he. She picked up a tissue from the windowsill and gave it to him. He wiped off his member and threw the tissue in the trashcan. Since her night gown was covered in cum he dressed and got some of his PJ's. Although the black shirt went down to her knees and no one could see the little black shorts that stuck to her butt. They came back in the living room.

"Well...We heard screaming,moaning,and panting." Dan said. Runo blushed. She leaned in and kissed Baron's cheek then she whispered something in his ear.

"Let's do that again sometime." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and blushed. Finally after 6 years of wait. He had her. He had made her scream with pleasure. Finally he got her.


End file.
